Secrets of the heart
by HerMajestyMrsElijahMikaelson
Summary: Ok so this is my first fanfiction ever! I don't know how good it will be and if anyone is even reading it, but if you do like Hustle then I highly suggest you read this ;) Disclaimer: I do not own hustle or any of the characters.
1. The begining

"Shaun! You have to stop bringing random girls up here! You don't even know her!" "Yes I do! Her name is Lauren and she's a P.A." "YOU MET HER 8 HOURS AGO!"  
Emma and Shaun were arguing. Again. Mickey, Ash and Albert looked at each other. At that moment in time they were all very glad that they were not Shaun. No body wanted to face Emma's wrath! Mickey sighed. "It's probably time to split them apart..." He said. "Na... Let's see how long he can go without crying like a baby." Albert chuckled. "As appealing as that sounds we can't let the poor lad suffer any longer." "Right then. Eddies anyone?" Shouted Ash. Before anyone could object Shaun was out of the penthouse door, quick as a flash.

"So Albert has been checking out a new mark..." Started Mickey, as the gang walked into Eddie's bar. "Ehem." interrupted Eddie, and nodded over too the booth, we're a young girl no older than maybe 12 was sat twiddling her thumbs nervously. The girl looked up surprised when she saw them all looking at her. "Erm..." She started. "Are you... Are you Emma Kennedy?" she asked quietly. Emma stared in surprise as she picked up her drink that Eddie had placed on the bar. "Yes, I'm Emma, who wants to know?" "Um... I'm Alicia." Emma vaguely remembered the name but all the guys just stared blankly, waiting for an explanation. "... Your daughter." The girl finished. Emma's glass dropped out of her hand, smashing on the floor. "Oi!" Shouted Eddie from the opposite end of the bar. "What's with chucking me glasses about?" He demanded. Everyone ignored him and continued to stare at the girl, Alicia. Mickey cleared his throat when he noticed Emma shaking. "Ems... Are you alright?" He asked tentatively. Emma shook her head. "No. You can't be. Not here. Not now." She started crying. Alicia saw this and stood up, trying to sneak out without anyone realising. "Wait!" Called Shaun. "What do you mean daughter? Emma was never pregnant. I've been with her my whole life. I'd have known if she was pregnant." Emma sat down and shook her head again.


	2. Reactions

**A.N. sorry for the wait I'm just planning on writing this story as it comes to me but I am determined to get it completed. Also apologies for how short the chapters are. And special thanks to my lovely reviewers :) xxx**

Everyone looked at her with questioning looks. Emma didn't think she would be able to stand it. She was going to be sick. "I'm sorry." Came a small voice. "Should never have come here..." "No!" She finally said. "It's not you... I just..." She sighed "I have to come to terms with things I have long buried. I know this would happen some day. It couldn't stay secret forever." Albert wrapped a comforting arm around Emma's shacking frame, Ash had his hand on her shoulder, Shaun looked dazed and confused and Mickey held her hands protectively in his. "Honestly Shaun, I never even realised I was pregnant until I went into labour. I couldn't let anyone know I was her mum, not that young, so I took her to the hospital and said I found her on the streets. I... I couldn't bring myself to tell them the truth." "Why not?" Shaun asked seething. "A fried they'd see you for the skank that you are!" He yelled. Tears were pouring down Emma's face and she flinched when he spat out the word 'skank' like it tasted sour on his tong. "WHAT HAPPENED TO STICKING TOGETHER EMS!? I WAS YOUR BROTHER!" "Enough Shaun!" Mickey said, standing up with his fists balled at either side of his body. "You've said enough." Shaun looked between Albert and Ash, looking for any sign of disagreement. Albert shook his head sadly and Ash looked as if he wanted to punch him. "Fine! If that's how you feel..." He hissed, storming out of the room. As soon as he left Emma released a racked sob and buirried her head in her hands. The whole time Alicia stood in the corner of the room shaking. "I am so... so sorry." She whispered.

**A.N. ok so I know Shaun was horrible to Emma there but we all know what a... Horrible person *COUGH*dick*COUGH* Shaun can be, but don't worry, the little family will be back together in no time. Thank you so much. If you have any ideas for the story and the way you think it should turn please just leave a review (if you don't have an account) or inbox me (if up do have an account ) I would also like to give a very big thanks to Stayawakeinthedark :) thanks guys. Much love xxx**


End file.
